Tell me where it hurts
by Alice001
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha talk after Kagome finds Inuyasha and Kikyo in the forest. Inuyasha and Kagome  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Well this is my first Inuyasha story and I really hope you like it! Don't forget to take some time to review also. It would help me because I would really like to know how I'm doing with my story. Okay thanks and enjoy!

**Title**: Tell me where it hurts

By: Alice001

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha talk after Kagome finds Inuyasha and Kikyo in the forest

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome and if you look hard enough a drop of Inuyasha/Kikyo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything nor am I making a profit out of this

**Inspiration**: The song, tell me where it hurts by MYMP (which I do not own either)

Note: _Words in Italics means song lyrics. _

* * *

Kagome walked along through the fields in search of Inuyasha. The half-demon had taken off early that morning and Kagome was beginning to get worried. She had been searching since this afternoon and now it was nearly sundown. Sango had insisted that she come along, but Kagome refused and said that she needed to find him by herself. 

Kagome sighed and sat down to rest for a while. She picked a red rose from the ground and twirled it around between her fingers. She looked back up at the sky and watched how it became darker every second. She heard rustling behind her and she turned her head around and Inuyasha stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, staring down at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and she quickly got up and brushed herself off.

"Looking for you." She replied and Inuyasha sat back down on the ground and looked up at the now darkening sky. Neither of them spoke for a while and Kagome sat back down keeping her distance from him.

"You can go Kagome, I'll be back." He said glancing over at her. Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and shook her head.

"No, I'll wait." She said and again the silence hovered over them. "Inuyasha, we need to talk." Kagome started and Inuyasha looked over at her.

"What about?" He asked and Kagome met his gaze.

"I've already told you that I would stay by you, but there's more." Kagome began unsure of how to express her feelings. Inuyasha kept his eyes fixed on her with a confused expression on his face.

"I want to let you know that whoever you choose, I'll be here. Even if you want to be with Kikyo, I'll be here. I know she hurt you, but I'll do my best to make you happy." She looked away and stared at the rose still clutched in her hand. "Gosh, this isn't coming out right is it?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused. "I don't understand what are you trying to say?"

"Just that I want you to let me in. I want to help you Inuyasha, even if I get hurt in the process."

"Kagome, I would never let you get hurt…" Inuyasha trailed off knowing that she didn't mean getting hurt by a demon. She meant even if he picked Kikyo.

"_I'll do my best to make it better_." Kagome continued ignoring Inuyasha's earlier comment. "_Is there anything I can do?"_ Inuyasha shook his head, but then stopped.

"Actually…" He started, "Will you stay here…you know…with me?" He asked and started blushing. Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Of course, I already said I would. _I hate to see you so down. _It makes me feel sad too." Inuyasha didn't know what to say so he remained quiet. "My dad used to tell me that if _someone leaves your heart in the cold, you just need someone to hold on to._ I think that's what you need Inuyasha and I'm here so you can hold onto me." Kagome said and looked over at him.

"Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha said and got up. He walked over to where Kagome was sitting and held his hand out. "Let's go." Kagome nodded and gave him her hand. Inuyasha pulled her to her feet and they both started walking back to the village.

A while later both of them made back to the village walking hand in hand. Kagome stopped in front of Kaede's hut.

"Wait Inuyasha, there's something else I need to tell you." Kagome said and Inuyasha stopped and looked at her.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

And the story ends there, I hope you liked it! 

Don't forget to review!!

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter!**

Dragonblood20

Emberfalcon

Blackpurpletulip

Soraloveskairi159

Well, I am planning to stop the story here, unless people like it or I get another idea, but for now it stops here.

**Title**: Tell me where it hurts

By: Alice001

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha talk after Kagome finds Inuyasha and Kikyo in the forest

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome and if you look hard enough a drop of Inuyasha/Kikyo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

Inspiration: My wonderful reviewers and the song October by Evanescence (which I do not own.)

Note: _Words in italics mean song lyrics. _

* * *

Chapter 2 

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome and she looked down at her feet. She was afraid that she had spoken too much. How could she be so stupid? Of course Inuyasha loves Kikyo. He'd never love her. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Inuyasha come closer to her until he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"You're _my __only hope_. I feel like I can't get through the day without you Kagome." Inuyasha said and rested his cheek on her head. Kagome widened her eyes against his chest. Could what he's saying be true? She wondered. "_All I need is you."_ He said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stared and he lifted his cheek off of her head and pulled her back a little, but his arms were still wrapped firmly around her waist. He looked down at Kagome.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked and she smiled a little.

"Can we go in? It's kinda cold out here." Inuyasha nodded and led her inside the hut with his arm still around her waist. Sango and Shippo were still up and everyone else was already sound asleep. Sango looked up as Inuyasha and Kagome walked in.

"I see you found him." Sango said and Shippo came running up to Inuyasha.

"Where were you?" Shippo asked and Inuyasha looked away.

"Feh, nowhere." He replied and walked over to the two blankets spread across the floor. He let go of Kagome and he laid down on one. That's when he noticed that Sango and Shippo were staring at him.

"What?" He asked annoyed and Sango shook her head rapidly.

"Nothing, nothing. Good night." She said and Inuyasha grumbled and turned onto his side towards Kagome. She was staring at him her eyes roaming over his face.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked and Kagome shook her head and slid closer to Inuyasha. She put her head on his chest and sighed contently.

"Can we sleep like this tonight?" She asked and yawned softly. It was dainty sound and although it was barely audible, Inuyasha heard it perfectly. He nodded and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." She murmured before she fell asleep on him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"_When night falls on me, I'll not close my eyes._" He whispered to the now sleeping Kagome. "Because I can't sleep with you here. I only want to watch you, I only want to protect you."

-----

The next morning Kagome woke up early, only to find Inuyasha staring down intently at her. His golden amber eyes searched her face as if he was trying to memorize every detail of her face.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked and she nodded.

"How about you?" She asked and Inuyasha let go of her and sat up.

"I didn't sleep." He replied and stretched his arms out.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" She asked concerned and he looked down at her.

"Nah, I just wasn't tired." He replied and got up, pulling Kagome to her feet also.

Kagome waited for the others to wake up before headed back for the well. She walked along until made it. She waved goodbye before she jumped down into the well. Inuyasha ran over and put his head down into the well. Miroku walked over to where Inuyasha was and kicked him, which caused Inuyasha to fall into the well too. Sango looked at him.

"What did you do that for?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"He was asking for it." Miroku replied before walking back to the village. Sango and Shippo looked at each other and then ran after Miroku.

Inuyasha fell down at the bottom with his head on the ground and his feet in the air and he was twitching in pain. He got up after a second and stood back up on his own two feet.

"Damn you Miroku!" He yelled at the top if the well and then he turned around to see Kagome.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she brushed herself off.

"I…uh…just wanted to see if you made it okay." He lied and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh well, that was sweet of you. Thanks." She replied and started climbing up he well, but then she stopped and jumped back down. "You want to come?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said and they both climbed out of the well together. After the both got out, Inuyasha took her hand and turned Kagome to face him.

"Kagome, _I'm sorry_." He said and Kagome looked at him confused.

"For what?" She asked and Inuyasha sighed.

"For hurting you like that. I didn't mean it." He said and Kagome smiled and walked closer to him. She placed a hand on his chest and leaned forward.

"I love you." She whispered before kissing him softly on the lips. She pulled away after a second. "Come on, let's go." Inuyasha nodded and pulled her close to him.

"I think I love you too Kagome." He said and she placed her head on his shoulder.

They both walked out into the bright sunlight and towards a new beginning.

* * *

Whew, done. 

I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!

Please review!


End file.
